


Heat Wave

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-10
Updated: 2002-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

I wrote this before the season finale so it's kinda off track but I hope you all enjoy this third installment in the Caitlin series! All feedback welcomed and encouraged. And per the conversation earlier- Caitlin is definitely a Mary Sue character (except she's not perfect) :)

Disclaimer: The West Wing and all its characters (except for Caitlin Bartlet who is the product of all my free time this semester) are the property of Aaron Sorkin and NBC. No copyright infringement intended.

  
Heat Wave- Part 1

"I can't believe its 75 degrees in December." Caitlin Bartlet said to her two college friends, Olivia and Bryan Wagner.

"Well remember our sophomore year, it hit 80." Olivia replied.

"That's true. And we spent it just like we are now, on your boat Bryan." Caitlin said leaning on the railing looking out into the water.

"Yep. But a lot has changed. Olivia and I are now married with a kid, your father is President, and we don't get drunk at frat parties anymore."

"Ah, the good ole days." Caitlin replied laughing.

"Yeah, the good old days. Tell me Caitlin, does your family and co-workers still believe that you're sweet and innocent?" Bryan said smiling.

"I am sweet and innocent." Caitlin said her face getting a little red.

"Look she's blushing." Olivia said. "Remembering your wild streak there Caitlin? You did have some incredible..."

"So are we going to shove off or do you plan on staying in this slip all night?" Caitlin said changing the subject. Yes, she had a wild streak, but that was college. She's grown up now and her father is President, her wild days are over.

"Ok, ok we'll let you off the hook. Let's go." Bryan said. He was about to release the rigging when Olivia's cell phone rang.

"Hello. Hi Jamie. What? How high? For how long? His ear infection probably came back. Ok, we're on our way home." Olivia hung up the phone. "Jacob's running a fever and Jamie can't quiet him down." She said to her husband.

"Poor kid. You're right it's probably his ear infection. I guess we'll have to sail another night, Caitlin."

"I understand. Go home and take care of your baby." 

The three of them departed from the ship and started down the dock when Caitlin stopped. She was staring at the boat three slips down from Bryan's.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"Sam" Caitlin answered.

"Oooh, where?" she asked. She knew about her friend's infatuation with the Deputy Communications Officer, but she had never gotten a good look at him.

"Over there in that boat about three down."

"Oh, he is hot."

"Hey you two, we're not on Spring Break anymore. No more ranking the men you run across." Bryan said a little annoyed.

Caitlin and Olivia smiled. "Ok you'd better get home, you two." Caitlin said giving them a gentle push.

"We drove you here, how will you get back?" Bryan asked.

"What's the good in being followed by Secret Service Agents if I can't hit them up for a ride every now and then."

"Or you could go ask Sam for a ride." Olivia said smiling.

"Good bye Olivia. Bye Bryan." She said giving them both a hug.

Caitlin watched them walk down the dock towards the parking lot. She then turned to the Agent watching her and signaled that she was going to the boat that Sam was on. The Agent looked towards the boat, spoke into his mic, then nodded his acknowledgement to Caitlin.

Caitlin slowly made her way to the boat unnoticed by Sam. She came right up to the edge and called out "Hey Sailor. You in port for long or just passing through?"  


****

 


End file.
